Broken Angel
by Lyless and Lockesilver
Summary: Inspired by volume 6 SpoilersWhat will happen when Riff and Cain finally have the confrontation one on one?Yaoi CainxRiff


A/N: This was inspired by Cain's words in volume 6 (Damn that book!).

I really hope this series turns out all right for Riff and Cain. ;;

Warnings: SPOILERS FOR THE 6TH VOLUME!! You have been warned. A small amount of Yaoi: guyxguy pairing. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Flames get fed to my terminally depressed muse…

Note: I just want to say that for those of you who don't support CainxRiff, I respect your decision, but really, Cain is about as strait as spaghetti…… cooked spaghetti…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!!!! If I owned Godchild, Riff would have died before he betrayed Cain…. Or not die at all…. It all belongs to the inspiring Kaori Yuki. I also don't own the song this story goes with, (kick ass song by the way, you should listen to it), Breath by Broken Benjamin, I'm just bending it to my will…

_**[Blah**_ lyrics

"Blah" talking

**Broken Angel**

The rain pelted down soaking everything, including me, to the bone. I guess I would have been cold, too, had I not been preoccupied with the man standing in front of me.

I had finally found DELILAH's headquarters. It was like a castle only with many levels and each level had its own obstacle. The trumps on the first few cards were easy enough to beat, but when we had finally gotten to the major Arcana, we began having real problems. THE HERMIT, JUSTICE, MOON, DEATH, and…. THE TOWER… were all there to greet Oscar, Crehador, and myself. It seemed a little unfair.

We knew we were running out of time. So without saying a word, we knew we would have to split up and fight separately. First was Oscar, that fool; he decided to stay and distract THE HERMIT, or Dr. Zenopia. I can only hope he's all right.

Next was Crehador. We knew before even heading into the base that he was destined to go one on one with DELILAH's JUSTICE, their Hypnotist. So when the two of us reached the next level, and she was waiting for us, all he did was give me a look: not that I would have expected anything different.

I left my two allies to their own devices and ran on to the next level, which turned out to be a courtyard with green plants and flowers surrounding the edges. There standing near the door to the next level was THE TOWER.

My dagger-in-the-back.

My enemy.

My friend.

My most important person.

Riffael Raffit.

[_**I see nothing in your eyes And the more I see the less I like…**_

He smirks at me as I look into his eyes, trying desparately to find some trace of my Riff in there: a glint; a flash of rememberance; anything…but I see nothing, nothing exists in those souless eyes, and I know that it will take a hell of a lot more than words to bring my Riff back.

"See anything interesting, Cain? Still trying to connect with something that doesn't exist? Your weakness is gone and yet your feelings for him will still bring about your downfall."

His taunting doesn't hurt any more, I won't let it.

_**[Is it over yet? In my head.**_

I cleared my thoughts; there was no way I could save him if I were dead. I put my gun back into my coat pocket. There was one bullet left and it wasn't ment for Riff. Instead I pulled out my sword and tossed the case aside.

"Swords? I thought poison was your forte, Earl, unless the blade is poisoned." Riff's voice held no quiver of fear and was completely devoid of any emotion except contempt, as he pulled out a sword of his own and held it, tip to the ground.

Without so much as a warning, he came at me, prepared to kill. I blocked his attack, but he just moved into another position to strike. He was moving too fast for me to get an upper hand, however. I knew his skill and his fight pattern, something that hadn't changed with his personality, so I was able to keep his sword from conecting with my flesh.

Finally a puddle of water slipped him up and my blade placed a shallow slash on his cheek. He regained his footing and jumped away from me. His blood flowed steadily from his wound, trickling down his cheek, past his mouth, to his chin, where it dripped down to his once white shirt. His eyes still held nothing in them and he merely smiled, as if the entire thing was a joke.

_**[I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind**_

_**Is it over yet?**_

_**I can't win**_

This Riff confused me; I couldn't understand him. It was like he enjoyed his own pain. Maybe it was the evil plaugeing his mind, but whatever it was, I had to end it.

I rushed forward, engaging him again.

_**[So sacrafice yourself and let me have what**__**'s left,**_

_**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes**_

Our swords clashed together, sparks flying at the force of the impact. I took this pause and turned it into an advantage, as I pushed all my weight onto him. Between this and my built up momentum, he was forced to take several steps back until his back hit a stone pillar. A spark… a fire… flared in his eyes. For a brief moment, I had succeded, but then, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone again. It didn't matter. It showed that there was something left, if only this personality were gone.

_**[I'm going all the way,**_

_**get away please**_

Our eyes locked and I glared at him.

"Go away, just leave him to me and get out!"

My pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued to struggle with the force of my body weight against his sword, but I could tell he was getting tired. Unfortunately, I wasn't sure how much longer I could last in this battle of strength, wills, and hearts.

___**You take the breath right out of me, **_

_**you left a hole where my heart should be**_

"Please, I'm begging you, leave. I just want my Riff back."

A smirk.

"I couldn't leave, even if I wanted to. It will take more then begging."

Anger and frustration filled my being at his words. A scream of denial left my lips as I put all my effort into my sword. With a final sweep, I sent his weapon flying across the courtyard and into a flowerbed.

My breath came in ragged gasps as I tried to calm myself.

I had him pinned aginst the pillar: our bodies mere inches apart; my sword to his throat.

He laughed.

"Are you going to kill me, Cain? Could you really do it? Plunge your sword into the body of your beloved manservent."

The hole that had been my heart throbbed painfully. As much as I wanted to deny it, he was right; I couldn't kill Riff, not even this one.

_**[You got to fight just to make it through,**_

_**Cause I will be the death of you**_

I pressed the blade closer to his throat, adding just enough pressure to cause the slightest trickle of blood to run down the sword.

"Just try me." My voice came out a deadly whisper. Even if it killed me, I would kill Riff if I had to.

_**[This will be all over soon**_

_**pour the salt into the open wound**_

"Don't worry too much, Earl of Poisons. This will be all over soon."

I had just a second to ponder his words before a blinding pain shot through my stomach. I looked down to see a dagger sticking out of my shirt and a red blotch steadily staining the white matierial. The only good thing about this situation was that, despite his medical background, he had missed any vital organs.

I stepped back, shakily, and he smirked.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance."

_**[Is it over yet?**_

_**Let me in**_

I don't think he even saw it coming, because the next thing he knew my sword was plunged through **his **stomach and he was pinned to the pillar behind him, as the blade sunk into the morter between the stones.

I crept closer to him until we were less than an inch apart. I moved to his ear and whispered softly as his eyes went wide, "I win, Riff."

Then, without warning, I captured his pale, soft lips with my own. I deepend the kiss and held him there, while I pulled his dagger from my mid-section.

I pulled back and whispered those three sacred words into his ear before the handle of the dagger connected with his temple.

_**[I'm waiting**_

_**I'm praying**_

_**Realize**_

_**Start hating**_

I applied pressure to my wound to slow the flow of blood, and slowly made my way toward the door that had opened up for me to move on to the final stage. I turned to look at my fallen angel one more time-studying everything about him-before staggering into the awaiting darkness.

_**[You take the**__** breath right out of me**_

_**you left a hole where my heart should be**_

_**You got to fight just to make it through**_

_**Cause I will be the death of you.**_

A/N: Wow…. That was emotionally and mentally taxing… I'm tired… and depressed.

Well, tell me what you think and, if it's in popular demand, I'll make a secound chapter where Cain faces his father. It might or might not be a song-fic; just depending, again, on reviews. Thank you!


End file.
